thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aftermath (OUA)
Aftermath is the Season finale of Season 2 of Once Upon an Apocalypse. Synopsis With Drake dead. Paul and the others must find a new place to stay. Plot Dante is standing on the porch when he sees walkers approach. He sees how big of a crowd it is and runs inside, telling the others to lock up. Later on inside the cabin Benji approaches Beth saying how it was crazy that just a week before they'd been on a boat, hoping for a new life. Beth says that she still values his friendship and Benji smiles, hugging her. Anne is sitting alone when Grant comes over to her. He invites her to join everyone else but she declines. She says how she doesn't feel welcome and won't ever feel welcome due to causing so much turmoil. Grant says that everyone's had to do bad things in this new world. Anne scoffs and replies "Yeah. Well I bet you didn't kill one of your best friends for trying to help you." Jenna is sitting with Maggie, Kitty and Sonia. They're all talking about their lives before the apocalypse, enjoying the peace. Jenna notices Dante and Tyler in the corner, talking and goes over to them. She says that she's happy they found eachother, but suggests that Tyler tells his mother about everything. Tyler nods and walks off. Tyler asks for a moment with his mother and they go into a different room. Tyler explains that he's gay and with Dante and further talks about how he was bullied in school. He says that sometimes he "Just wanted to end it." Lily looks shocked and tells Tyler that he could always come to her and hugs him tearfully. That night Paul is laying in a sort of makeshift bed. Unable to sleep he walks up to Richard and says he'd happily take a shift. Richard nods and heads to go and sleep. In another bed, Nina is trying to sleep, Jay sleeping next to her. She has tears in her eyes but wipes them away, muttering about how she needs to be stronger. In the middle of the night, Max hears something in the kitchen and goes in to see a walker. He is about to kill it when another attacks from behind, ripping his shoulder apart. The others hear and run in to see him being devoured as more walkers get in. Ella leads the kids out of the house with Wendy, Tyler, Dante, Jenna, Sandra, Sonia, Anne, Nina and Jack. The others try leading the walkers upstairs. Cole's leg breaks through one of the steps and he is stuck, the walkers latching on him. Kitty screams, Lily trying to get her to keep moving. Kitty says she can't leave him and hugs her brother, being eaten as well. The group all get out, Wendy asking where Kitty and Cole are. Lily shakes her head and tells Paul they need to keep going. After walking for a few more days the group find a small safe-zone. A girl walks up to them smiling. "Hey. I'm Annika. Welcome to Cromberrie." Carolyn and Noah run up, asking who they are. "My name's Paul Meade. We hear this is a sanctuary." Carolyn smiles at them and nods. She then sees Brianna, Aaron and Lizzie. She greets them and invites them all in. Noah closes the gate. Deaths *Max Hart *Cole Roland *Kitty Roland Other Cast Co-Starring * Madison Lintz as Jenna * Michelle Ang as Karen * Samira Wiley as Sonia * Amy Leigh Hickman as Kitty Roland * Bailee Madison as Brianna O'Connor * Chandler Riggs as Aaron * Megan Charpentier as Lizzie * Chloe Bridges as Annika Kent * Austin Nichols as Noah Kent Trivia * First appearance of Annika Kent * Last appearance of Max Hart * Last appearance of Cole Roland * Last appearance of Kitty Roland * Everyone in Cole's group is now dead. * Cromberrie is going to be the main camp for at least two seasons. It may be more. Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Episodes